The Adventures of the Deyoung Sisters Part I :Galactic Warfare
by PyroMatic
Summary: When Arya brings home a vintage television set to herself and her roommate, Eilynn's apartment, little do they know that the small television is linked to different dimensions that make movies into reality. Stuck in a dimension of Captain Kirk and his space crew, Arya and Eilynn's only hope of making it back home is to play the role in the story that is laid out in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arya's pov

"Arya, what is that?"

"Hmm? Oh this good ole-"

"Get rid of it."

Whipping around, I gave the shorter dark haired girl, Eilynn, the deadliest icy glare I could conjure. Her curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail, light blue eyes were as flat as the run over roses in our neighbors yard. Her gaze was zeroed on the delicate object that was sitting in front of me, completely ignoring my death lasers. My arms wrapped protectively around the small, tan vintage television, determined to protect it from my roommates scornful look.

" Absolutely...not." I said, emphasizing the 'not' to make it clear that I wasn't going down without a fight.

Seeing the challenge in my eyes, she admitted defeat and accepted it.

"Well you always bring worthless-"

"Dont even say the j word."

"-junk." She finished, waving her hands at the television set to make a point causing me to gasp dramatically.

"This is _not_ junk!" I cried, putting my hands on my hips, "it is a vintage-"

"Just don't make a mess," Eilynn interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose in an obvious sign of one of her legendary migraines, usually caused by your's truly.

"Just trust me on this," I hummed, turning back towards my prize, "a few tweeks here and there and she'll be working as if we bought her brand new."

Clearly having given up on any hope of winning in this situation, she turned towards the kitchen to no doubt finish whatever she had been making for us tonight. After an hour or so of tinkering, and oh my God she made a _pie_, I was screwing in the last bolt on the back of the television. Eilynn sat quietly on the couch, watching me quietly as I threw my arms up into some semblance of a victory dance.

"Do you think it's actually going to work?" she pondered, studying it with intense blue eyes, "It looks fairly old, Arya, what if it turns out to be like that time you bought that-"

I turned to her sharply, covering whatever she was about to say with my hands, "We promised never to speak of that!"

Rolling her eyes, Eilynn tugged away my hands and ignored my mutters of protest, "I'm just trying to tell you to be careful, for all we know, the minute you turn it on it'll short circuit and a blow the power."

Huffing lightly, I grinned brightly in an attempt to reassure my worrywort of a roommate, "No worries, Harvey promised that as long as we don't get it wet or something, it should be fine."

This did not reassure the black haired girl, "Harvey also told you that if you hooked up the iPod to the computer using his 'special power cord' it would download a lot faster than using the cord that came with the thing."

"That was not my fault-" I tried to defend myself.

"You blew up our computer!" she raged, "they had to call the fire department and we had to stay with that creepy guy who lives on the second floor for a few days while they fixed everything; he had blow-up dolls in the bathroom Arya, the bathroom!"

" You mean the dude whose roses you run over everytime you back out of the driveway?" I asked, fiddling with the mess of cords running from the back of the small television set. To be totally honest, Harvey had said more than just trying not to get it wet. Something about not pressing the button on the side of the frame. But right now, I couldn't for the life of me remember what he meant by it. Probably broken.

"The dude whose roses are road kill because of _you _running them over whenever _you_ back out of the driveway! Without looking might I add!" Eilynn snapped as I took the end of the plug in my hand. I gave her a pointed look that meant that I didn't give many fucks if I killed nature on a daily basis, but that was besides the point.

" Uhuh. Right. Well now...", I said waving the plug at her, "the moment of truth is here."

Eilynn took a step back, putting distance between herself and the television and I, a habit of sorts considering that one time I made lightning in the microwave with a couple of grapes.

Leaning forward, I pushed the old plug into our plug outlet in a slow, deliberate pace that made Eilynn throw a pillow at the back of my reddish blonde head.

"Will you just plug it in already?!" she said, holding the other pillow in front of her as a form of protection from what she thought would be my latest disaster. Geez, thanks Eilynn.

Pushing the plug in completely, we both waited a moment for any sign of destruction that usually followed whenever I brought home anything that came from Harvey. A slow smile spread across my face as I turned to look at my room mate.

" Huh? Huh? Told ya so. Terence hasn't blown up yet." I said, whooping, hands pumping in the air.

Her look was definitely unimpressed, "Really, Terence?"

I jabbed a finger in her direction, equally unhappy with her reaction to the proper name that I had christened the vintage beauty. That woman wouldn't know classic if it slapped her upside the head a metal chair. By the Hulk.

"What? You want me to name it Britney Spears?"

"No, I want you to get rid of it," she retaliated, sitting down behind me on our beloved, ugly green couch she had insisted to buy.

Although I would never in my life admit to her face that was the damn thing was a piece of heaven sent by the good lord himself. Deciding to overlook her smartass remark, I turned back to Terence with a childish glee that only occured when I work on one of my projects involving mechanics.

"Lets see how you run, eh Terence?" I muttered to myself as I began fiddling with the variety of buttons on the side. Even though I had no idea what each one meant, I refused to let Eilynn know of this mainly because she'd give me that "I told you so" look of hers and demand to trash it.

"It's only going to take up space," Eilynn said out loud, watching me from her position, "will it even hook up to anything we have? Like, cable? You know, the thing we no longer have because of your late night 'fix-it' episodes? Are you even listening to me anymore, or are you in your 'zone'?"

"Uhuh…" a pause, " wait, what?" I look up at Eilynn, my finger over what looked like the power button.

"What?" she repeated sarcastically, leaning forward and tugging on a strand of my hair.

Letting out a huff, I decided to ignore her and focus on the small slot that was found on at the bottom of Terence. Sitting up, I turn to my roommate, a mad look in my eyes. Pausing from her hair pulling antics, a look of horror found its way onto her face.

"Oh God, what?"

"Go get a movie! Nownownownow!" I rambled as Eilynn stood up, " You gotta do it. Nowwwwwwwwww."

With a roll of her blue eyes and an amused smile on her face, she made her way towards our bookshelf in search of a VHS. Turning on Terence, his screen with a flash of white before settling for a grey offset tone. I held my hand upwards, not taking my eyes off Terence just as Eilynn returns with her selected movie, handing it to me.

Pushing the VHS in, it didn't even make it in an inch before clashing with another VHS that was already in place. I paused, having not expected anything to already be inside. Pressing eject, a black, unmarked VHS slid out of the slot.

" What the...what are you?"

"Free movie?" Eilynn wondered.

"Sure?" I replied, pushing the VHS back into the slot.

It slipped back in with no resistance, giving a loud whirl as it processed the information on the tape. It rumbled noisily for a minute or so before there was a loud, somewhat worrying pop sound. Before it went all down hill, there was a click and Terence shuddered before the screen went black. Smoke from the back of Terence, signifying his death, my insanity, and Eilynn's victory.

Silence filled the living as I stared at the small television with a mixture of sadness and anger. Eilynn, seeing my face, lost her victorious smirk and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Arya, I'm sor-"

"TERENCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY! WHY OF ALL DAYS?!" I yelled at the now broken vintage television set. I cannot believe that I had spent one hundred bucks on this damn thing that smokes more than I do. Eilynn took a step back from me as I waved my hands in the air in defeat, eyes focused on the Terence.

" Goddamnit." I said, finally cooling down from my rant of rage. Fucking Harvey, giving me broken shit. Sighing, I looked at Eilynn, who looked at me, then we both looked at Terence. Once again, Eilynn was right about the television being a piece, ugh it hurts to say it, of junk.

"We can always try and sell it," Eilynn suggested, trying to make me feel better after so much hope was taken from me within such a short time.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "we'll trash it."

Resting my hand on the screen, I patted Terence and was surprised how cold it felt. I gave a yelp as I felt the cold extend up my arm. Looking down, fear took hold of me as what looked like black putty was snaking up my arm, completely engulfing my arm.

"Ugh Eilynn?!" I yelled out to my roommate who had moved to the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven, seemly over the whole ordeal.

"What is it?"

"Terence is eating me!"

Within seconds Eilynn came into the living room to find me being pulled into the small television. No matter how hard I tried to pull back from the black goo, Terence pulled harder. And faster. Eilynn's jaw dropped as she ran over to me, hands grabbing my free arm to pull me away from the human eating Terence. Her bright blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, her face paler than usual.

"What did you do?!" She asked, trying to pull me back from Terence who was pretty damn adamant about play tug of war with Eilynn who was struggling to keep me from being eaten alive.

"I think I pissed him off!"

"No shit!"

There was a loud whooping sound and suddenly both me and Eilynn were pulled into the dark depths of Terence. For a minute, time seemed to stand still and movement seemed practically impossible. Both Eilynn and I couldn't move through the black goo-like substance that held us in place. My mind was reeling, gears working at a thousand degrees per seconds as I tried to process what was going on. I called Terence a piece of shit and he decided to eat me and Eilynn who looked about ready to throw up. No doubt I didn't look any better considering I couldn't see anything other than my hand which clutched her's like a lifeline.

The substance shoved us forward, like waves against the sand of a beach and suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, I could breathe again. Eilynn was next to me on what looked like tile floors, sounds of gunfire filled my ears as my eyes burned from the lights coming from the ceiling above.

"Where the fuck are we?" Eilynn snapped, eyes wide and alert. Eilynn swore, we definitely have a problem if Eilynn had started swearing. Either way, we were not at home with our ugly green couch or cluttered rooms. No, we were on what looked like a spaceship from the future. A spaceship that was currently under attack.

"Fuck." I managed to get out before looking around at our surroundings of flashing red lights and long brightly lit hallways. Sparks of green flashed under us in different directions, veining across the floor into several varieties of patterns. A small window caught my eye that was directly in front of us. In an almost snail-like pace, I took a peek out the window that showed a scenery of meteorites and clusters of stars shining brightly against a dark violet background. Eilynn came up behind me to look at the circular window just a large meteorite trekked into our view.

" Uh, I think-" I stopped completely when I heard the footsteps behind us and the sound of a weapon clicking right next to my ear.

"Excellent question to ask, almost close to my question," A males monotone voice made us both freeze,"however, my question is: why are you here?"

Looking over my shoulder, both me and Eilynn came face to face with a man of pale complexion with jet black hair that was cut short just above his flared eyebrows, pointed ears peeking out from against his dark hair. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt which fit him snugly along with a pair of black pants. In his hand was what looked like a silver hand gun, and it was point right at us. Eilynn's jaw dropped while I stared in shock at the Vulcan, unable to believe what was happening.

Both of us stood in shock while Spock, the fucking Spock, stood in front of us, waiting for our answer held the futuristic gun in our directions, a single eyebrow raised.

Terence had sent us into fucking Star Trek.


	2. Chapter 2

Eilynn's P.O.V.

Of all things Arya has done, this has proudly taken its spot at the top of the list of fuck-ups. Though I had to admit that I would have never thought in a thousand years that she would somehow get us stucked _into _Star Trek. That sort of thing only happened in, you know, the movies! I stared, wide eyed at the Vulcan science officer, unable to believe that this wasn't just some messed up pipe dream or hallucination. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time when it comes to Arya's machines.

Slowly, I reached up to pinch my arm, wincing slightly from both the pain and the fact that he was still there, staring at us with emotionless dark brown eyes.

"Holy shit," Arya murmured, staring as well.

Spock raised an eyebrow, almost as unamused as I was with the auburn haired woman.

"Perhaps you should follow me," he said having figured he wasn't going to get an intelligent answer anytime soon, "I shall escort you directly to-"

A loud explosion cut him off, the ship we're standing in giving a violent jerk that sent both Arya and I to the cold white floors. Spock snapped into action immediately, taking off down the long, winding hallways no doubt towards the elevator that led to the bridge. Just as I was about to suggest we follow him, Arya was on her feet and pulling me by my hand after the science officer.

The bridge itself was crowded and full of nonstop movement and yelling. And in front of us, sitting in the Captain's chair, was none other than Captain James T. Kirk himself.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! GODDAMNIT! WHAT IS THIS?!" He yelled, blue eyes focused on the small silver spaceships that seemingly came out of a black hole in a sea of space debris. Both Arya and I having followed Spock onto the bridge could only gape at _who_ exactly, was controlling the ships main control. Captain Kirk didn't even look away at the sound of them entering, far too focused on the scene outside the large window of the bridge.

Far out in front of the Enterprise was a large, disk-like ship with a sphere in the center that reminded me a lot of the planet Saturn that seeped slowly from the blackness of space as if appearing in thin air. Multiple other ships, much smaller and sleeker than the first, flew from it like bees from a hive, firing rapidly strait at us.

I heard a gasp beside me and turned to see Arya gaping at the scene before us with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"No. Fucking. Way…" she breathed, "those are fucking droid ships."

"Like, Star Wars, droids?" I asked, turning back to look at them in confusion. That didn't make any sense. If this was Star Trek, what the hell are Star _Wars_ ships doing here?

"You know what these are?" a rough, commanding voice questioned. Captain Kirk had stood from his chair, a stubborn look on his face as he regarded us.

"Aw Hell…" Arya muttered, "Watch him be into furries."

My jaw dropped, turning to my sibling whose lightly tanned, freckled arms were crossed over her chest, eyes critical.

"Arya," I hissed, wishing that for once in her life she _wouldn't_ go out of her way to mess with someone and, eventually, piss them off.

"Look," Kirk growled, probably having decided to ignore our bickering, "we are in the middle of empty space, no signs of any lifeforms all around us when this ship comes out of thin air, and you two show up. Do you or do you not know what these are?"

"Well," Arya stated, glancing out at the large ship, "yes and no, I guess."

"You _guess_?" he repeats incredulously.

"We know _of_ them," I said hurriedly, trying to keep him from snapping and possibly shooting us as well, "but not personally."

"They're called Droids," she informed him, "they're like, war machines used to replace actual soldiers."

"We don't know where they came from or who made them," I lied before he could question us further, "just that they can be very dangerous if we don't take care of this soon."

"If you want to destroy them, you want to aim for those," Arya said, pointing towards the large antennas along the ship, "it should slow them all down long enough for you to set up some sort of bomb inside the ship and cause an internal explosion."

"It's the easiest way to destroy it," I nodded along, barely remembering all of this from the movies. How Arya even retained this much about the drones was astonishing to me. I hadn't seen the movies since I was nine.

Kirk stared at us critically, seeming to weigh the options before him before turning back to his crew who watched their Captain and the strange new girls with confusion, "Do what they said, aim for the antenna-like devices on the largest ship."

Everyone jumped back into motion, turning back to their monitors and following their Captain's orders.

"Weapons at ready Captain," one crew member said, I gave up trying to remember their names after Spock and Kirk.

"Fire."

The bullet/laser beam/whatever it was was so sci-fi movie I would've sworn it was fake. Until it hit the other ship with such a ferocity and explosion the Enterprise shuddered. The effect was immediate.

The single explosion set off a chain reaction, tinier explosions, but equally deadly, occurring along the circular ship no doubt majorly harming if not killing anyone inside. The smaller single-pilot ships had seemed to shut down as well, ceasing all motion besides having been pushed outwards to float off into random directions of space.

I unconsciously held my breath, watching the Droids before us with wide eyes as I gripped Arya's arm, praying that this actually worked and we hadn't just screwed everything up.

It was silent, the rest of the crew and Arya also watching the scene in anticipation before, with one final deafening bang, the entire complex had blown apart, scattering metallic pieces across the space around them. There was a loud cheer and most crew members, including myself, relaxed back into their chairs, breathing out deep sighs of relief. Arya cheered the loudest, giving the sky an excited fist-bump and grinning widely.

The celebration ended fairly quickly though, the sound of a deep voice clearing causing us to pause. Turning back around, we flinched at the icy stares of both Kirk and Spock.

"Now would be the best time for you both to tell us how, exactly, you had managed to get on my ship," Kirk informed them in a clipped tone.

"And how you knew our enemies' weakness and what they were," Spock added, standing tall with his arms folded neatly behind him.

"Ah shit…" Arya muttered to me under her breath, "I honestly hoped they'd kinda forgotten…"

I stared blankly at her.

What had I done in life to ever deserve this headache?


	3. Chapter 3

Arya's POV

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead on the cold, aluminum floor, a puddle of whatever the hell I was made of at everyone's feet. Eilynn would have danced on my grave if it came down to it. But right at this moment, there would be no form of celebration for either of us, not with the Captain Kirk and his space crew looking at us with a mixture of awe and suspicion, hands on their little silver guns.

Eilynn looked at me with this gaze made from pure icicles, a deep frown on her pale face. Just by looking at her, I knew my sister wasn't happy in any way or shape or form with the situation I had somehow effortlessly landed us in. I mean, it wasn't my fault that Terence had decided to send us into Star Trek.

"Well?" Captain Kirk said, making Eilynn turn her gaze to the captain while I thought of a way to explain to the space crew that we were not from this world, solely wondering if they'll actually believe our word. And based on the look on their faces, I was one hundred percent sure that these men and woman thought we were some enemy spies of some kind of evil space lord or whatever.

Eilynn jabbed my side, hissing under her breath,

"Think of something to say to them,we can't have them thinking were the bad guys."

I snorted, thinking about how corny that sounded coming from my logical sister who currently had a death wish over my auburn head.

"Why do I have to say it?"

"Cause _you_ got us into this mess!" The dark haired girl snapped back, pale blue eyes blazing with an inner anger that made me cringe on the inside.

"It was technically _Terence_ who sent us here, not me," I pointed out, putting clear emphasizes on the name of the damned television that sent us here in the first place.

Eilynn shot me another look from hell, lips pressed into a thin line that almost matched the same pale color of her skin.

"Its the same difference! You bought him!"

"I-"

"Ahem!"

Both Eilynn and I turned from each other to look at the tall blonde captain, his blue eyes focused on my face with a burning suspicion. It was as plain as the light of day that Captain Kirk was about centimeters from throwing us straight out the glass window. Into space.

Go figure.

Both Eilynn and Captain Kirk as well as the rest of the entire space crew started at me expectantly while my mouth opened and close like a fish out of water.

"Well, uh," I took a deep breath before continuing, "there was this tv I bought and I fixed it up. Then I turned him on and he started smoking up. So then he sucked us into him…"

From the look on both the Eilynn''s face and the star crew was almost comical, both staring at my face with a mix of disbelief and pure confusion. My sister's jaw clenched and unclenched while I struggled with the fact that I wanted to curl up and die right then and there.

Captain Kirk raised an eyebrow at us, large hand resting on his weapon,

" Who is 'he'?"

Both Eilynn and I stared at the captain with these ridiculous expressions of confusion on our faces, swallowing shallowly as the crew started on at the exchange, awaiting the order of the captain who may or may not kill us after just helping his ass.

" Um, Terence? He kinda brought us there. You know, like, time travel."

Eilynn jabbed my side sharply, indicating that I should probably shut the fuck up before I end up digging us into a deeper hole for them to bury us in.

Captain Kirk, after a moment of pure silence, narrowed his blue eyes at my stupid response before finally coming to a personal consensus. Glancing over his shoulder, he called,

"Spock."

The stoic Vulcan appeared from thin air at his captain's side, dark eyes unreadable as Kirk waved his hand at us dismissly.

"Yes, Captain?"

" Take them to the lower level till we can figure out what to do with them."

Eilynn's jaw dropped, her pale eyes wide while I internally screamed with a mixture of anger and fucking fuckery. This was fucking insane, completely and utterly insane. The possibility of us making it out alive was minimal.

"I am so going to kill you if we make it out of here alive." Eilynn growled to me as the Vulcan advanced toward us, face blank.

Me making it out alive was a fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited chapter is finally here,rest assured my readers,there is more to come.**

**eilynns pov**

The walls of the cells were pure white. The lights blinding and the rooms completely bare. I sat on the floor next to the one glass wall, running a hand through my black curls and gazing out at the stoic room. They'd decided to separate us, locking the two of us in different cells with no way to speak or see one another.

The whole situation was a giant mess. Showing up on the ship like they did and knowing what they know definitely did not give them a good first impression on the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Though could you blame them really?

Two random girls appear out of no where on their ship, in space, knowing how to defeat some new and unknown enemy they'd never seen before. I would be suspicious too.

Standing up, I turned to feel along the walls of the cell, looking for some kind of latch or opening that could possibly lead to my escape but after twenty or so minutes of feeling around like an idiot, I sat back down in the middle of the cell to stare back at the single black security camera at the corner of the room.

I was there for what was probably an hour or two before someone had returned to grab me. I didn't recognize them, probably just some background red shirt that usually died at random during the series. He was plain and simple looking, someone easily forgotten if given the chance to. Deciding to let him assume he had the upper hand in this, I went easily, complying to his ruff grip on the hood of my sweatshirt.

It wasn't until we'd walked down six or seven hallways before I started to see other people around and another two hallways before I could hear Arya's enraged shouts of anger and abuse.

Rolling my eyes, I easily slipped out of the sleeves of my hoodie, ignoring the guard's own yells, before heading towards my sister's voice.

In the middle of the corridor was the blonde, fending off at least three redshirts and hollering about personal space and her rights as a free American. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and stalked forward, grabbing one redshirt and tripping him before swinging at another's neck when he got too close to Arya. Arya chuckled, eyes alight as she took the last one to the ground before advancing on my guard and knocking him unconscious with a kick to the head.

"We should probably see if we can't find Terrance anywhere," she says, grabbing one of the phasers from his belt, "if we're here, there must be some kind of transport back somewhere."

"What makes you think it'll be Terrance," I asked, grabbing a phaser and my hoodie before hiding the weapon on my person so it wouldn't be found without a pat down, "it could be a one-way trip for all we know."

"Well we won't know until we find out," Arya informs me, starting down one of the hallways at random, "but my guess is that it has to be on the ship, we're in the middle of literally nowhere and the only thing even close to us is the…" she trailed off, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Oh god dammit, are you serious," I groaned, rubbing my temples, "the Droid ship?"

Arya nodded, letting out her own tired sigh, "The Droid ship."


	5. Chapter 5

***whispers* sorry for the wait**

The Droid ship. Of all things, the goddamn Droid ship. I mean, it could have been placed nicely in the toilet for god's sakes. I let out an unwomanly grunt as my sister and I rounded the corner of the Enterprise. Several crew members of the starship could be heard a couple paces behind us, their voices echoing off the titanium walls. I didn't have a single clue where we were running to but anywhere but behind us was ideal and recommended.

Eilynn gripped the handle of the silver weapon, eyes focused on the sliding door not too far ahead of us. She pushed a strand of hair from her pale face right, glancing in my direction before shouting,

"Straight ahead to the door! I... I think!"

"You think!" I hissed dodging a grab from another crew member, phaser blasting, "YOU THINK?!"

My sister threw her hands up in irritation at the tone of my voice as we both barreled through the door at an impressive speed. The last time I had to run this fast was in grade school back home. The only difference then was there weren't fucking members of the fucking Enterprise on our asses.

"What the heck am I supposed to say?! You're the Star Trek expert!", Eilynn replied over the sound of Captain Kirk's voice filling the halls, warning all crew members of our presence. Lockdown? Sure. Great. Fantastic.

"Wow, I am so glad you hold me in such high regard," I snapped with sarcasm, my hand slamming on the glowing button that looking something like an elevator button. My sister had the decency to roll her eyes as the door gave a hiss before sliding open. An elevator.

"Where do you think?-"

"Who cares! Just get in!"

I yelped as Eilynn grabbed my arm to drag me into the brightly lit area as several crew members yelled out at us. The dark-haired girl pressed all the buttons, frantic in her efforts to get us the hell out of the hall. I watched as the crew members disappeared from view as the silver doors closed, eliciting a sigh of relief from Eilynn.

"Heck, what are we gonna do, Arya?", She asked, running a hand down her face in exhaustion while I only shrugged my shoulders. Looking up, I noted the interior design of the elevator with its blue and silver hues. The floor under was didn't give that jittery feeling of dropping like normal elevators gave.

"Well, uh, first we can figure out how we're going to get the hell off this ship."

Eilynn peeked at my expression through her fingers before pulling them away from her face with a forced sigh. Her pale eyes held that "you're kidding me" glare as she shoved her free hand into the pocket of her pants.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "And how are we going to do that? If that stupid tv is on that droid ship then.."

"Then we'd have to take one of the pods, recovery vehicles I think they're called, and direct it towards that big ass ship. Find Terrance and get the hell out of here." I said, feeling the elevator come to a slow halt, much to my displeasure.

"What about those little-"

"Starfighters.", I said as a wave of uneasiness washed through me, my eyes looking up to see that we had stopped at an odd level.

"Whatever! You know what I mean! Either way-"

"Sh!"

Eilynn gave me a scalding glare not happy with the number of times I had already interrupted her. My sister clamped her mouth shut as I pointed to the small screen just above the sliding doors. Her eyes widened as the elevator gave a jolt before moving back up from where we came.

"Are you kidding me? They hacked into the dang thing!"

"Well this is a goddamn bitch of a goddamn unsatisfactory situation.", I snapped, gaze raking around the small space for any way to stop from going up. Eilynn followed my eyes to the small seamless outline of the top of the moving elevator. With a nod, the dark haired woman reached up to the hatch as I leaned down to give her a boost. Of all things, of course, they can control the only way out. Sure why the fuck not?

"You got it?", I asked, supporting Eilynn's weight with the palm of my hand as she pushed the piece of metal up with a forceful shove. The sound of two plates popping answered my question along with the flashing lights of the screen warned me of the little time they had left.

"Yeah.. just.. hold on.."

Eilynn let out a huff of air, her hands grasping the edge of the newly made hole as I slowly straightened my knees as I pushed her up through. The draft made from the shaft blew Eilynn's hair as she kept her hold all while looking up as if searching for something. Meanwhile, the screen flashed another time, indicating the stop was fast approaching. Panic set in into my bones. I knew we were fucked if we couldn't find a way off the next stop.

"Eilynn!" I called up, feeling the seconds tick by as she leaned down with the other piece of metal in her hand.

"What? Come on! I can grab you."

"No time! Close it, I'll find you down in the hanger!", I said, just able to hear conflict on the other side of the door. Eilynn's eyes widened as she put two and two together before jabbed a finger at my face.

"No way! Don't be a freaking hero, Arya! I'm not leaving you!"

"Follow the lights. It'll be fine!"

Before she could reply, a hiss from the door opening forced me to turn away from my sister to come face to face with a furious captain. I didn't need to look back to know Eilynn had already placed the door back where it was. Three crew members stood in front of me with phasers locked and ready with Spock standing close behind Captain Kirk.

"Well, looky here. Fancy seeing you here.", I said with my best shit-eating grin plastered on.

"Yeah," Kirk said with the purest form of irritation, "fancy that. Where's your buddy?"

I shrug.

"Couldn't tell ya."


	6. Chapter 6

Eilynn pov

Why, why, why. Why would she do this to me? This can't get any worse. My hands shook with the effort to not scream as I heard Arya's snarky tone through the vents. God, this is awful. I was surprised that the crew and its captain had not just blasted us into nothing. But then again, we kind of helped them so in doing so, we put ourselves in the hot seat all thanks to Arya.

I kept my entire body still as the deep tone of Captain Kirk ordered the Vulcan to take my sister with them to the main control room of the starship. He must have grabbed Arya himself because I could just barely make out the woman's comment about Kirk buying her a drink before making a move.

"Find her, Spock. She can't have gone that far."

My shoulders tensed at the mention of me as the Vulcan gave affirmative to his captain's orders with a neutral tone.

"Of course, sir."

No. Oh, nooo. I was not ready for this in any way possible. Find the ship's hangers? I wouldn't be able to find it's bathroom let alone its hanger. Plus, I didn't plan on leaving Arya behind with the Enterprise crew. I knew little about the laws that govern this place, but I had a feeling they would never leave this dimension without a couple charges.

Footsteps moving away from the empty elevator allowed me to release the air I was holding in my lungs in fear it would be heard. The shaft was cold and dark, but I could just make out a couple red blinking lights up and down the narrow pathway. Follow the lights? Which ones? Just in front of me, stood the door to the level above the one Arya and I was just in. A slight crack where the bright lights of the hallway caught my eye. Maybe…

Reaching up, the hand that wasn't holding the phaser found a space between the two doors with ease. The crack provided just enough room for me to see a pair of feet jog by just as quickly as they came. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door with the tips of my fingers, surprised that elevator slide so easily. With no one in sight, I climbed through the crack to stand on polished flooring with no one in sight. The phaser I had been carrying so carelessly was now being held like a lifeline with my finger pressed to the trigger. I swung my head back and forth, looking for any signs of the crew members, Spock especially.

"Okay...", I said out loud to myself, eyes squinting in thought, "now what?"

Find Arya. No. Find the hanger where those pods are... dang. The urge to find my sister was overwhelming the need to look for the hanger of the starship. If I could remember correctly, the fleet were the good guys, right? They wouldn't hurt a young woman. Well, if the young woman was Arya, no doubt the Captain would want to whoop her butt. Shaking my head, I jumped at the sound of voices coming in my direction. Crap! I dived for the corner close to where I was standing before pressing my body up against the wall. My heart pounded along with the slight ache of a forming headache. The two individuals continued their swift steps past my hiding spot, leaving me grateful that they didn't make a right turn to where I was standing. With another sigh, I looked over my shoulder before choosing to jog down the hallway that was seemingly unoccupied. Only then did the line of blinking lights that ran along the sides of the walls did I stop to study them. Oh, right? Follow the lights, I thought, feeling stupid at the lack of knowledge involving Star Trek.

"Miss, Please if you will stop."

Dang! Dang dang dang! The soft monotone kept me from taking another step towards my destination. Spock stood with one phaser in his hand with the other raised in almost a sign of peace. My mind raced for a way out of the situation until I felt the cool metal of my weapon in my hand. Raising the phaser, Spock stopped from taking his own step forward at the sight of the weapon.

"Don't move, green man!"

"Miss, I am begging you, please put that down. Based on your initial attitude as well as the dialect you are using, I do not think you are aware of the dangers of handling such a weapon.", Spock said with his own air of logic that outmatched anyone I had ever met.

A sharp jab of annoyance made my lip curl up into a grin as I aimed the phaser at a sign beside the Vulcan before pressing on the trigger, leaving behind smoke and tattered paper. Spock slowly turned back with his sharp eyebrows raising a quarter of an inch before bowing slightly.

"Forgive me . It appears I stand corrected."

I moved the phaser back to Spock with narrowed eyes with my feet spread apart from each other. Spock slowly lifted both of his hands in the air, showing he meant no harm.

"We do not wish to harm either of you," Spock started, "But your appearance is rather odd."

"Odd?", I asked, wary.

"Well, yes. This includes the strange ships as well. Both had made contact with the Enterprise simultaneously. It was only natural to assume where your alliance stands."

I paused for a moment. Arya and I didn't have time for this and maybe the only way to get to where I want to might mean talking to this crew member.

"Where's the hanger?"

Spock studied my face with the tip of his head as if he was trying to solve a puzzle he couldn't crack.

"Are you trying to es?-"

"I'm trying to go home! And the only way to do that is to get to that dang droid ship! We don't even belong in this time era!"

"Then I shall speak with-"

A gust of hot air shot me forward into the Vulcan who had just enough time to grab hold of my arms before the lights flickered. The blaring sound emitted from all over, bouncing off the walls. Spock hauled me to my feet like I weighed nothing as deep red lights flashed on and off.

"What was that?", I asked, noticing that the Vulcan had picked up the dropped phaser to hand back to me. He waited until I had brushed off my jeans before motioning me to follow him towards the stream of crew members running in all different directions.

"There has been a breach, enemies are on board," He said with me close behind, "please stay close, miss. If what you say is true, perhaps we can help each other."

"It's Eilynn, by the way.", I replied, finding the sudden turn of event jarring as I walked with Spock through the haze of the crew, "And your Captain has my sister Arya."

"Then you may call me Spock.", The Vulcan said as he met my eyes over his shoulder, "There is nothing to worry, we will be with your sister shortly."

"Oh, it's more or less your captain that needs to be worried about."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not making this easy on yourself. I hope you know that.", Captain Kirk said, watching me through the glass compartment with a frown. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, watching the crew members at their stations. I recognized a dark-skinned woman wearing red tapping away on a screen all while watching our interaction out of the corner of her eye. Lieutenant Uhura, if my memory was as sharp as I make it seem. She looked over towards the pilot who was studying a set of coordinates I'd assume was where that ship had decided to show up. Spock was nowhere in sight. Which was a relief on my part since that meant the Vulcan has yet to find my sister.

"I like the setup, real friendly," I turned my attention back to Kirk with a smirk, "_Captain._"

Kirk's eyebrow twitched slightly, hiding the simmering anger just underneath his skin. One of the crew members cast each other looks, surprised at the Captain's sudden change in demeanor. Sky blue eyes squinted in irritation, back straightening to his full height of six feet as I crossed my arms over my chest. Looks like it's time to get down to business.

"Okay then, let's try this.", Kirk stated as he leaned against the captain's seat, "How did you know how to take out those droids, as you called them."

"Dumb luck," I muttered before deciding to sit on the white floors of the confinement, "and my smarts, you know."

"Bullshit. Knowing how to destroy an enemy ship isn't dumb luck."

"Says who? You?"

Kirk ran a hand down his face, slowly learning he was getting nowhere with this form of interrogation while the rest of the crew did their best to look occupied. I pitied him. Honestly.

"I could tell you, Captain.", I said, picking at the ends of my nails absently, "If you really wanna know."

"If you can't tell," Kirk stated firmly, "I do in fact want to know a lot of things about you two."

A hum passed my lips as I crossed my ankles one over the other, enjoying the upper hand I had over this no longer fictional character. I figured that if I stalled the conversation enough, Eilynn might have a better chance of getting to the hanger.

"Well..," I said, "we're not really from around here."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, possibly not from this dimension. Timeline. Maybe…"

Kirk's eyebrow's shot up further with surprise while those close enough to their Captain only starred in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Suckers. We're not the bad guys here, kids, I thought as I sat up from the floor with a small smirk on my face. I pointed my finger at Kirk with a jab directed towards his face.

"In my world, none of you actually exist. This thing brought us here for no good reason and so now I'm here. Stuck with you while my sister is out and about running from your main man." I said with my face now devoid of the smirk and replaced with something akin to annoyance at the lack of trust coming from Kirk and his crew. Then again, I almost positive none of what I was saying made any sense.

"Am I supposed to believe that?", the blonde haired captain asked, "time travel is a long stretch."

"That's the truth, either way, we are getting off your ship. And we are going back home whether you believe me or not.", I snapped. This was not cool. I was getting nowhere but there was a small chance of getting out of this glass cage based on how Kirk opened and closed his mouth in thought. A shift in the form of sharp angles and black metal behind him caught my eye. Fucking hell. I had made the assumption that there were only a few of the starfighters that had somehow made it into this world but damn I was so wrong. Murmurs rose to a higher volume when the crew of the Enterprise saw the same thing I was looking at. One man in a yellow shirt called over his shoulder,

"Captain…"

"What about those things? Are they from your world?", Kirk asked, focussed completely on my face as a man wearing a yellow shirt stood from his seat, looking panicked at the lack of response from the captain.

"No. That's somewhere else." I replied, not looking away from the large window behind him before jerking my head forward, "and there's more of them."

"Captain! Multiple fast approaching crafts entering perimeter!", Uhura yelled from her own spot just as a booming sound rocked the starship. Another shake of the flooring caused my feet to slide before grabbed the side of the confinement as leverage. Kirk stared at me a moment longer before turning around to his crew, taking a couple steps towards his seat.

"Status!", Kirk barked, hands going to grip the back of the chair he was now standing behind.

"I've detected more than one enemy fighters, Captain!", said the pilot with his hands flying over the sets of levers and buttons in front of him.

"Initiate the deflector shields, now!"

I snorted from my spot in the little glass box with a mild tone of worry as more starfighters slashed past the Enterprise. My only concern in the midst of the chaos was for Eilynn and where the hell she was right in this moment. If those are starfighters, then I would bet all my money that there was either stormtroopers or imperial pilots manning them.

"Too late, Captain! There's been a breach on level three," Called another crew member, "right wing, sir!"

"Prepare for any of the pulse cannons ready?", He asked, receiving an affirmative from yet another yellow shirt with a particular accent I instantly recognized.

"Yes, Captain!", Pavel Chekov said over the commotion, "Ready when you are!"

Kirk had enough energy to turn and give me an icy glare, face flashing green and blue from the ship's weaponry. I Returned the cold front with a toothy grin, my hand waving as if I was greeting Captain Kirk.

"You know what those are."

"I might.", I quipped, enjoying the way Kirk pursed his lips, "Are you suggesting something?"

"I might be."


	8. Chapter 8

**(please excuse any inaccuracies and enjoy)**

Eilynn

"This way, Miss. Eilynn," Spock said calmly over the blare of the starship's alarm system with me close behind him. None of the crew members paid any attention to the strangely dressed girl, all tasked with their own duties in an event such as this one. The Vulcan made a sharp turn around a group of crew members without a second thought.

"Where are we going?", I asked, realizing for the first time I had yet to voice that one concern about the whereabouts of my sister.

"The Enterprise's command center,", The Vulcan replied, "It is of utmost importance for us to get there as soon as possible."

Okay. That explains everything. Thank you, Mr. Spock. Will it lead to my sister? It better because this was beyond anything I had ever experienced before.

"Wait, why?"

The Enterprise gave another shudder followed by the sound of pieces of metal clanging together. Both Spock and I came to a stop when the dark-haired Vulcan raised his arm in front of me when people yelling bounced off the halls. Flashes of red not coming from the emergency lights brought with it dread, my hand holding the phaser tightened as Spock narrowed his brown eyes with his own phaser raising. Heavy footsteps dropped against the floor in pairs, voices muffled by their head gear.

"A breach, It would seem."

Looking over Spock's shoulders, my eyes widened at the sight of men dressed head to toe in white armor surrounded by several unconscious crew members. I prayed to some higher being that none of them were dead while Spock reached for his communicator attached to his belt. Bringing it up to his mouth, the Vulcan held down a slim button found on the side of the silver device.

"Requesting immediate medical attention, section five. First level. Code Red."

"Stormtroopers. Heck, those are freaking Stormtroopers.", I gaped, unable to process the what and how. Something isn't right. It struck me pretty quickly Arya, and I was in deeper crap than just being in stuck in a different dimension. Why is this happening? Oh right, because a freaking tv decided that throwing two women into a whole another world was a great idea. Studying the armor-clad Troopers from my spot behind Spock, an idea entered my thoughts.

All of the Troopers carried their blaster rifles, speaking to one each other as Spock turned his head to look at me with mild interest. The communicator was back on his belt, leaving only his phaser in hand.

"My knowledge of anatomy structure tells me they are human. But why they are present, I do not know but perhaps you might."

I could not be any more impressed with this Vulcan's ability to spew out such logical nonsense while there was danger fast approaching. Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I jabbed my finger over his shoulder.

" I'm not sure why they're here but I bet Arya can explain it better than me. But there's one thing I do know."

"What might that be?"

I raised my phaser, just barely catching a hint of emotion on Spock's face. The trick of the light, maybe. Either way, the out of place Troopers were point two second from spotting us and it looked like our only way to get to that command center was just around the corner.

"They're real shitty at aiming."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Please excuse any inaccuracies and enjoy) **

Arya

"Why can't you just warp out of this part of the galaxy?"

Kirk's eyebrows shot up, shooting a look in my direction as we jogged down the left wing of the ship. After a lengthy explanation about how Eilynn and I ended up on the Enterprise added with the Star War's lingo followed by what exactly was attacking the ship and what might be inside his ship, Kirk had allowed me to step out of the glass prison. On one condition.

"If what you say is true and all of this is coming from this... portal generator, then you're going to help us close it to keep more these guys from coming into our world."

"Well, that's great because it might be on another ship."

Kirk didn't even bat an eyelash at my comment, instead of allowing the glass door slide open before throwing me a phaser all while giving his pilot, Sulu and the rest of the crew to maintain the current course of action. I had nearly shot Kirk when he had stormed past me with a few security officers running out to assist in the defense against the enemy, blue eyes on me.

"You're with me."

True to his word, the captain had made sure I had stuck by him the entire way through the Enterprise with me looking for both Eilynn and him looking for where the breach was all while passing injured members of the starship. Neither of us had spoken until the moment I asked about using the warp system.

"How do you…", He shakes his head, " It needs a charge time. The ship's cooling period is marked by minutes after the last time it's used."

"And how long is that going to be?", I asked as the ship gave another jump at the impact of the fighter's weapon's blasting the deflectors. Cooling period? I wondered what type of calibration was involved in jumping something so large through a warp stream.

"Currently, about fifteen," Kirk said in reply as we made another turn onto a hallway that looked like a tornado ran through it. Thankfully, there was no injured officers insight except for burn scores marring the white walls.

"And there's no way to accelerate the time gap?", Kirk gave me a searing look, "Like you know, possibly jump start the thing so it can reset."

"Then what? We'd lose all the power in the ship. Scotty's doing the best he can."

"How would you know? It's a possible-"

"No, we're not taking the chance of losing the generator."

"Or you can take the chance of being shot into nothing!"

Kirk's eyebrow twitched, blue eyes narrowing into icy slits directed at my face. I was made aware of the phaser he currently had possession of. Both of us glared at each other and for the first time, I had officially found someone I hated more than that ugly green couch back home.

"How the hell would you know how the functions of the Enterprise work?"

"I know enough to know there is a way to tweaking the equations involving the warp system!", I hissed, "But you're too prideful to admit I'm right!"

"Excuse me? This is coming from some strange who trespassed on _my _ship-", Kirk growled, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway to glare down at me while I jabbed a finger at his chest.

"- On _accident_! It's not my fault I ended up on a ship being captained by a fucking asshole with a damn ego bigger than the galaxy."

Kirk took a step closer into my personal space, eyes blazing with pure anger before opening his mouth with a deep growl. My feet stayed planted to the floor, mouth curling up into a smug smirk at the sight of the man.

"This asshole of a captain is about three seconds from booting your ass into space and-"

Kirk barely had time to finish his threat when a flash of red zipped in between the space where our faces almost met. More soon followed as a group of six stormtroopers fired their blasters in our direction, causing both Kirk and I to cease our pissing match to fire back at the white-clad members. My eyes found a door on the right where there was just enough cover for two people to fit. Without thinking, I fired the phaser before launching myself towards the door as a blaster shot just missed my shoulder. A rustle of movement behind me indicated that Kirk was close behind with his own weapon aimed at the Troopers. I felt the captain slide behind the nook, leaning slightly to take out one closest to where we were hiding.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding," He said next to my ear as I rolled my eyes with a low sigh of annoyance.

"What? You thought I was lying?", I hissed, dodging a poorly aimed shot to my head before firing my phaser over the nook.

"No! Maybe," Kirk replied over the sound of lasers slicing through the air, "we're going to need to find that breach a lot faster."

"Luckily," I fired again, "Stormtroopers can't shoot for shit."


End file.
